Lo que aquí se hace, aquí se paga…
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Enserio?- Shion no se creía lo que su diosa le decía Si, Shion…solo será por un tiempo- trato de convencer-bueno en tanto se cumple el plazo-pensó para sí la diosa Pero...-Shion dudaba si las palabras de su diosa eran enserio- Si, lo sé…pero, en verdad necesito de ellos…- No creo que sea lo más correcto- Shion, no estaba seguro de aceptar el pedid
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de saint Seiya son de propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo los uso por mera diversión…**

**Lo que aquí se hace, aquí se paga…**

Enserio?- Shion no se creía lo que su diosa le decía

Si, Shion…solo será por un tiempo- trato de convencer-bueno en tanto se cumple el plazo-pensó para sí la diosa

Pero...-Shion dudaba si las palabras de su diosa eran enserio-

Si, lo sé…pero, en verdad necesito de ellos…-

No creo que sea lo más correcto- Shion, no estaba seguro de aceptar el pedido que le hacia su joven diosa

Mira solo será entre diez a doce días- bueno solo hasta que soporten…-agrego para si

Es que ellos, no creo que sea lo más…correcto-

Pero solo son "niños", no creo que no puedan con ello…si, tu pudiste cuidarlos, porque ellos no podrían cuidar a los "niños", que son como unos angelitos…- claro angelitos, con colmillos…-

Pero no cree que es más correcto que vayan los de bronce, los de plata o las amazonas…- trato de persuadirla de su idea y es que conociendo los "responsables" que podrían llegar a ser algunos, le ponía los pelos de punta con solo pensarlo-

No!- casi grito la diosa de la sabiduría- tienen que ser ellos…-

Enserio?- pregunto con intriga a la joven que se encontraba frente a él

Em.… si- afirmo un tanto nerviosa-además es una orden de su diosa, no? Deben obedecer sin chistar- dijo ya más tranquila-

Si, usted así lo quiere- al fin acepto el peli verde- los que me preocupan son los niños…-pensó-enserio?- volvió a preguntar, ganándose una mirada de molestia de su diosa- está bien, está bien…luego no diga que no intente persuadirla…-advirtió

Si, si…como sea-acepto con desinterés- ahora informales, que mañana partimos rumbo a Japón…-dicho esto la diosa de la guerra justa abandono el lugar-

Claro, todo yo…dejen que Shion, les diga y soporte sus quejas, y berrinches…-expreso antes de elevar su cosmos y enviarle el siguiente mensaje a los doraditos- caballeros dorados, reunión de emergencia-tira de inútiles, reunión!-pensó para sí

Unos minutos después los caballeros dorados comienzan a llegar uno a uno, su elegancia, su presencia, su esbeltez, su…sola…presencia, dejaban a uno ¿molesto?, que era lo que Shion veía…un grupo de mocosos recién salidos de la cama, todos desarreglados y asiendo notar sus ganas de seguir en cama y para colmo no todos estaban en el lugar…

Que significa esto?- pregunto con una venita palpitante en la frente-

Que, nos sacas de la cama a media noche…- se quejo Shura-

Son las 8 de la mañana Shura…-le mostro un enorme reloj, que marcaban la hora dicha por el patriarca-

Si, las 8 de la medianoche…ahhh!- bostezo colectivo-

8 de la media noche?!- Shion, estaba que llamaba a todo su auto control- por que los abre mal criado…-pensó para sí-y dónde demonios anda Mu, Milo y Aioria?- pregunto por los que brillaban por su ausencia…-

Mu, debe estar llegando…ahhh!- un enorme bostezo- tenía guardia…-termino de hablar, Alde-

Y Milo y Aioria?- cuestiono al no ver razón para que ese par ande desaparecido

Aquí su santidad…- la voz tranquila del guardián de Aries, que por lo menos el si estaba presentable, se escucho-buenos días…- saludo al entrenar apenas trayendo al par desaparecido- tuvieron guardia antes que yo y al parecer no llegaron a sus templos a tiempo para descansar, así que no escucharon su llamado- explico el ojí lila-

Oh, bueno por lo menos no estaban de parranda…- acepto el patriarca-

Eso es mentira, por la culpa de este par no pude dormir bien…- se quejo DM y Shaka asintió a lo dicho por el cangrejo-

Cierto, ayer estuvieron de fiesta…-Saga, ayudo a hundir a sus compañeros y es que si le llamaban la atención a él, debía ser igual para ese par que tuvo la culpa de su desvelo- andaban de escandalosos-

Es cierto eso, Mu?!- exigió una explicación-

La verdad no tengo idea, solo sabía que tenían guardia antes que yo y como los encontré en las afueras del santuario supuse, lo que le explique…-

Mu?...-insistió el patriarca-

El justo deja que todo se revele, mas no hace comentario y acción para defenderse…-simplemente contesto, un tanto molesto de que su maestro dudara de él, ante sus palabras un silencio sepulcral se instauro-

Te creo…no, tendría motivos porque dudar de ti- acepto su error, Shion-

Ya dejémonos de idioteces que muero de sueños, para que llamaste viejo…-la exasperada voz de DM, apuro al patriarca a revelar sus motivos por levantarlos a la "media noche"

Cría cuervos para que de grandes te saquen los ojos…-pensó el patriarca-Saori, quiere que la acompañen a Japón, para…-fue cortado por los cuchicheos que se formo en la sala-se callan…-fue ignorado-

De seguro quiere que hagamos de su escolta como la vez pasada…-la voz de un ya despierto Milo, expuso lo que pensaba-

Si, debe querer creerse con una de sus amigas…- Aioria, agrego-

No otra vez, no…-se quejo Camus- no quiero estar bajo ese calor insoportable, las horas que le plazcan a la niña…-

Tienes razón, me queda bien el traje, tipo hombres de negro, pero eso no significa que disfrute de parame con ese traje bajo el sol…por horas- se cruzo de brazos mientras decía eso el gemelo menor-

Lo que me sorprende es que haya dejado a sus lame suelas de bronce…-agrego un intrigado Afrodita-

Es que Afro, como quieres que se luzca con esos…-desprecio Shura- con ese grupo daría lastima…-

Chicos…- llamo Shaka- no creen que nos pasamos?- pregunto con tranquilidad-

Porque copia de Barbie?- pregunto Milo-

Es que…siempre le hacemos lo mismo a Shion, y la verdad mi conciencia me está matando…- expuso- aparte de que presiento que algo se nos avecina…-

Yaaa y por eso andas tan callado-Kanon lo miro mal-

No han escuchado el refrán "lo que aquí se hace, aquí se paga"…?-Mu los miro para luego dirigirle una mirada a Shion, que estaba en un rincón de sala patriarcal. Todos miraron hacia donde el pelilila veía, y se encontraron con la imagen que rompería el corazón a cualquiera, Shion esta re-deprimido-

Naaaa…eso se lo creen los niños- dijeron a coro los dorados-

Ya niños, dejemos que Shion termine de hablar…-pidió para levantar los ánimos de su amigo-

Está bien habla…- dieron su consentimiento los dorados-

Les decía que Saori los necesita para…-un avión paso (¿?), no permitiéndoles escuchar la razón de para que se necesitaba su presencia y por cuánto tiempo- así que vayan y prepárense…-termino de decir para luego pasar a retirase-

Escucharon para que íbamos?- pregunto Alde, limpiándose el oído-

No…- contestaron al unísono

Pero ya que vamos a preparar maletas…

**N/A: Hola, volví y que mejor manera de hacerlo con un nuevo finc…Jajaja…si lo sé aun no acabo los demás, pero que puedo hacer si mi imaginación anda en plan crea nuevo fincs (¿?)…bueno, este finc me lo inspire en las palabras dichas por mi progenitor…Jajaja…y es que siempre que le hago algo me dice "lo aquí se hace, aquí se paga", y al siguiente día me hace lo mismo…Jajaja…bueno, bueno….ahora me toca ponerme al día con todos los nuevos fincs y actualizaciones. Qué bueno es estar de vuelta en la civilización…Jajaja…anduve de vacaciones cerca a Jamir (¿?) Jajaja…bueno ya…besos y espero les guste!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los uso por entretenimiento…**

**¿Un realitín?, ¿Traidores? Y ¿bebes?**

Shion, hay algo que no me quedo claro…-Docko había alcanzado a su amigo, que después de haberles dado las ordenes de Atena, se había retirado a sus aposentos-

A si? y que fue exactamente eso que no quedo claro?-

Que no tengo ni la más mínima idea, de que vamos a hacer a Japón y al parecer ninguno de los chicos, tampoco…dime que vamos a hacer?-

Pues…-Shion, comenzó a explicarle todo lo que el sabia acerca de los planes de Saori, sin percatarse de que alguien estaba prestando atención a lo que conversaban.

Pero…eso es terrible, pobres…ahora entiendo, muchas cosas y crees que ellos puedan-Docko miraba dubitativo a su amigo, el cual solo se encogió de hombros-de Mu, Camus, Aioros y los gemelos, no desconfió que puedan hacerlo pero los demás…-

Lo mismo pienso, pero ya ves…Aldebarán, desde cuando estás ahí?-Shion, hizo uso de su telequinesis para abrir la pesada puerta de su habitación, dejando al descubierto al guardián de tauro-

Eh…yo, patriarca es verdad…que…-Aldebarán, al saberse descubierto solo atino a mirar a los más ancianos-jóvenes con duda-

Si, Alde…lo que escuchaste…-afirmo el anciano-joven maestro de libra-estamos metidos hasta el cuello con esto…-

Cree que deberíamos decirles a los demás…no creo que deban ir a Japón, sin saber a qué se enfrentan…-Alde, miraba con preocupación a los mayores- por más que seamos caballeros dorados…-

Lo sé…pero-Shion, reflejaba calma a pesar que sus dos acompañantes no lo estaban para nada-como creen que lo tomen…-

Así que no les dijiste las cosas completas…-la voz de Saori, hizo dar un saltito a los tres caballeros-haber…haber, Shion, sabes…esto que has hecho…hace que las cosas sean más emocionantes…pero sería una injusticia que Docko y Aldebarán, participen sabiendo de que se trata la cosa…haber, veremos qué hacemos con ustedes dos y a ti…-agrego mirando fijamente y con una ceja levemente alzada al patriarca- pobre de ti, si abres la boca y les informas a los demás y lo mismo va para ustedes…-amenazo, a lo que los tres asintieron-ahora, hare una llamada así que calladitos…-dicho esto saco un celular, marco un numero y…-hola, sí, soy Saori, la señorita que encontró a los once voluntarios…si, si se que le dije que serian trece…pero hubo un inconveniente…los dos hombres que faltan, se enteraron de todo, con todo y reglas…aja…entonces ya los envió…gracias, adiós-termino su conversación la diosa, para luego girarse haber a los tres caballeros que la miraban expectantes- Docko, Alde, vayan a alistar sus cosas que salen ya a Japón y no quiero escusas ni replicas, o verán lo que les pasa…-amenazo con el puño- y no quiero que comenten nada a nadie, esto se queda entre los cuatro…entendido?-a los dicho, los tres asintieron- ya que esperan, es para hoy…-corrió a Tauro y libra, que salieron a cumplir lo ordenado-y tú, mejor que cierres tu boca o ya verás…-diciendo esto la diosa desapareció-

Espero se caiga…-deseo Shion, para después escuchar como alguien caía-jajaja…lo que aquí se hace, aquí se paga…-susurro- además de que ni siquiera estoy interesado en decirles, que se aguanten por malos hijos…-pensó

…

Aldebarán, corría a lo que sus piernas le daban, pues la amenaza y lo que se había enterado, lo tenían con una gran urgencia de contarle a alguien, lo que sabía, pero si lo hacía sabia que lo iba a lamentar…

Espero, no encontrarme con nadie-pedía a los dioses, pero para su mala suerte, sus vecinos de géminis, estaban en medio de su casa peleando por quien usaba la maleta con rueditas y quien se llevaba la común-

Soy el mayor, así que debes dármela…-decía saga mientras forcejeaba-

Como mayor debes dármela...-decía Kanon, mientras jalaba de la misma manera la maleta-

Hola, chicos, me dejan pasar…-pidió el de Tauro a lo que los gemelos dejaron de pelear y lo miraron-

Hola, Alde, de dónde vienes…creí que ya estarías listo…porque esa cara?-pregunto el gemelo menor -

No por nada…-Alde, rogaba para sus adentros que dejaran de preguntarle, pues si seguían, estaba seguro que soltaría el chisme-

Seguro…estas como si supieras algo y no pudieras decírnoslo…-comento Saga, distraído, haciendo que el pobre Tauro sudara frio-

Eh, no como creen, yo sería incapaz de ocultarles algo…-hablo nervioso, mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida bajo la mirada atenta de los gemelos-

Sabes que le pasa a los traidores, no?-le dijo Kanon, mientras lo tomaba del brazo-

Saga, kanon, dejen en paz a Alde, que tiene que ir a prepararse- la voz del anciano-joven maestro fue como la luz en medio de un oscuro túnel para Tauro, que estaba a punto de contarles todo a los gemelos-

Maestro, ya termino de empacar…?-preguntaron los gemelos al ver al chino con maleta en mano-

Si y ustedes también deberían de hacerlo…nos vemos en unos días- se despidió el de libra-

A donde va, no se supone que todos iríamos a Japón?-el anciano-joven maestro, sudo frio al darse cuenta que había metido las cuatro con los gemelos-

Eh, si…lo que pasa es que Alde y yo vamos, a otra misión…-explico nervioso-

Así? y donde?- Saga, le miro con los ojos entrecerrados-

Ha…-Docko, no sabía que contestar-

A Brasil-contesto Alde- y ya nos vamos, esta misión es de urgencia, les contaremos todo cuando regresemos…-con esto… Docko y Alde huyeron de los gemelos, que simplemente se encogieron de hombros y continuaron con su pelea-

…

Unos minutos después vemos a Aldebarán y Docko, viajando rumbo Japón en el avión privado de Saori…

Todos, me van a matar cuando se enteren…-comento Aldebarán-

Entonces, no hay que dejar que lo hagan…-le contesto Docko-

Soy un traidor…-Alde, estaba deprimido y el que su conciencia estuviera diciéndole "traidor, traidor", no lo ayudaba-

No, eres un traidor, además de que no fue tu culpa ni la de nadie que a Saori, se le ocurra meternos en un realitín o sí?-Docko, estaba de lo más tranquilo-

No, pero si es mi culpa no alertarlos…-refuto-

Ya, si quieres torturarte allá tu-expreso un ya molesto Docko-ahora déjame dormir que en unas horas llegamos y no quiero llegar desvelado-dicho esto el anciano-joven maestro se acomodo para después dormir-

Ya, que…-susurro Alde, para imitarlo-

…

Unas horas después…

Llegamos, ahora a buscar a una chica que se llama…Sukamoto Hana- dijo Docko, con entusiasmo-ella nos dirá que aremos a partir de hoy-

Hana Sukamoto y donde crees que pueda estar…?-Alde, buscaba con la mirada a una joven que coincidiera con la descripción que les dio la aeromoza, del avión de Saori-mmm…pelirroja, pelirroja…-

Buen día, los señores Aldebarán y Docko?- saludo una joven en un griego claro, pero con un dejo que le delataba era japonesa-

Si, usted es…?-el primero en contestar a la joven fue el anciano-joven maestro-

Soy Sukamoto Hana- se presento la joven de ojos negros, que eran cubiertos por unos lestes, de cabello rojo, ondulado y largo-la persona que les dirá, en que nos ayudaran…ahora, síganme-agrego, para luego guiarlos a una furgoneta que era de color negra y llevaba estampada en la parte de la puerta, a un bebé y la marca de una reconocida marca de pañales…-suban, por favor…-pidió a lo que ambos caballeros obedecieron- a la casa del bebe…-ordeno al chofer, el cual obedeció poniendo en marcha el auto-

…

Ahora, que ya saben de que se trata todo esto…ustedes, se encargaran de vigilar y escuchar, todo lo que ocurre en la Casa del Bebe, así como también, escucharan los comentarios que hagan sus compañeros respecto a lo que les pase día con día, en estos diez días...en el cuarto aislado…- les instruía la joven pelirroja- se que les parecerá raro al inicio, pero ya irán acostumbrándose…entendieron?-pregunto la joven a lo que estos asintieron- que bueno, ahora los llevare a la habitación que ocuparan, en la casa del bebe-les anunció la joven, mientras la furgoneta, se estacionaba frente a una casa que estaba apartada de la ciudad, en un lugar bastante alejado, esta era de color blanco y era de tamaño bastante grande para el gusto de los dorados-síganme…-

Sí que es grande…-susurro Docko, mientras seguía de cerca a la joven-me hace recordar a una película de terror que vi la semana pasada…-le comento a su compañero que solo asentía a lo que le decía el de libra-

Su habitación, está en el cuarto piso, lugar al cual sus compañeros no tendrán acceso y en el cual también se encuentra "el cuarto aislado o cuarto del desahogo"- les explicaba- junto a este también está la habitación de control, en la cual ustedes cumplirán con lo acordado…-

Disculpe…-Alde, llamo la atención de la joven- nos está diciendo que por diez días no debemos dejarnos ver…?-

Si, exacto, ellos no deben enterarse de que los vigilamos las 24 horas durante los diez días…-

Esto me parece psicópata…-le susurro el grandote al chino-

…

Aeropuerto, Japón…al días siguiente al atardecer…

Al fin!-un alegre Milo, se desperezaba – que viaje más largo…-

Ni que lo digas, se me entumeció el trasero…-se quejo DM-

Mi columna…-Afro, se estiro haciendo que su espalda sonara- esto es peor, que despertar al día siguiente de una borrachera…-

Porque creen que Saori, nos hizo viajar en un avión público, teniendo ella un privado?-pregunto Shura, que se estiraba junto a sus compañeros-

No sé, pero por lo menos, nos hubiese pagado el pasaje en primera clase, no en turista…-le contesto Aioria, que igual que sus compañeros se estiraba-

No fue tan malo…-la voz de Aioros, atrajo la atención de todos que inmediatamente le miraron mal, por el comentario- ya, no dije nada…-hablo

Bueno, dejémonos de estas tonterías y busquemos a la tacaña…-Kanon, dio inicio a la búsqueda de la diosa-

…

Fuera del Aeropuerto…

Esa tira de inútiles, donde se habrán metido…-refunfuñaba la diosa- se nos hace tarde…-agrego al ver su reloj de muñeca-uno, dos, tres…-contaba tratando así de controlarse-

Hasta que la encontramos…-Camus, llego junto a los demás- disculpe pero se nos olvido que debíamos pasar por aduanas…-explico al ver la cara de fastidio de la diosa-

Claro…¬.¬*-comento para luego marcar un numero en su celular-ya llegamos…entonces los espero-corto de inmediato para girase a sus caballeros, que la miraban interrogante- les gustan los niños?...-pregunto con una sonrisa que hizo temblar a más de uno-

Porque no deje que la mataran?-

Ya decía yo, que veníamos para nada bueno-

Ahora entiendo el porqué de mi presentimiento-

Porque presiento que pagaremos, todo lo que le hicimos a Shion-

Uy, me olvide de apagar la cocina…espero alguien se de cuanta y no haya problemas-estos eran algunos de los pensamientos que los dorados tenían-

A mi si…-la suave voz de Mu, resonó en medio del silencio-son lindos…-agrego

Qué bueno que te gusten, Mucito…-hablo la diosa-por que durante estos diez días, cuidaras uno y tus compañeros también-las palabras resonaron con eco en la cabeza de todos los caballeros-el que mejor cuide a su bebe, ganara un gran premio…-agrego- el cual es único y exclusivamente para mi, al igual que lo que les pagaran…-pensó para sí-

A no, eso no…-DM, no consentía la idea-

Qué clase de bebes…bebes, bebes o bebes…?-preguntaba un temeroso Afro-

Bebes humanos, que…tienen cierta característica…que ya verán…-explico-

Y el premio?-pregunto un interesadísimo Milo-

El reconocimiento como el mejor padre soltero, y la admiración de muchas mujeres…-

Mmm…nada mas?-pregunto un decepcionado Aioria, pasando por alto, el que Saori, no les había dicho todo sobre esa "misión"-

A si es…-les sonrió-

Bueno el premio no es la gran cosa, a fin que ni me importa…pero de que voy a ganar, eso lo voy hacer…por que el caballero de Acuario, es el mejor en lo que hace…-pensó Camus- además de que los únicos que serian un reto para mí son…Mu, Aioros y los gemelos, por su experiencia con niños, después a los demás ganarles será como quitarle un dulce a un bebe…-sonrió ante este pensamiento-

**N/A:**

**Hola, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, el cual espero les guste y agrade y puedan disculpar mi tardanza en actualizar…besos y gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**La casa del bebe**

La explicación que les había dado Saori era inconclusas, pero a nuestros doraditos se les había pasado eso y muchas cosas, pues solo se había quedado con la parte de que iban a cuidar un criter…digo bebe…ahora iban rumbo a la casa, donde llevarían a cabo la "misión". Después de que Saori les dijera de los bebes, llego una furgoneta negra con una joven pelirroja, la cual era una conocida de Saori y la organizadora del realitín.

Así que son ustedes…-la joven los veía de arriba abajo- me dijiste que tenían entre 20 y 30 años y estos aparentan menos…-le reclamo a la diosa-

Aparentan, pero no lo son…-contesto con simpleza-

Y no tiene novia, esposa…amiga cariñosa?-pregunto la joven ahora a los caballeros, los cuales negaron-mmmm…entiendo…-

Ya te dije, que ellos son…raros…-susurro esta última palabra para que solo la chica pelirroja la escuchara- ya sabes, hombre maduro y sin compromiso…-

Gay, seguro…-completo la frase la joven, pero los dorados, habían escuchado completamente esas palabras-

Oigan, no…nosotros somos bien hombrecitos…-reclamo y recalco "hombrecitos" Aioros-

Si ustedes lo dicen…-expreso la diosa, ganándose una mirada asesina de los once caballeros-

Si no tenemos compañera, es porque desde la era antigua una diosa lo decreto así…-agrego un calmado Shaka-

Oh, cierto, ustedes son los famosos dorados…-la joven sonrió ampliamente- Saori, me hablo de cada uno de ustedes…-agrego al ver a los demás desconcertados-

Entiendo, pero no dijo quién es usted?-pregunto educado kanon-

No les gustara saber quien soy…-pensó para sí-soy Sukamoto Hana-se presento-y soy la encargada de llevarlos a la casa del bebe…-

La casa del bebe?-preguntaron al unisonó los once dorados-

Si, ese es el lugar donde habitaran los diez días y donde cuidarán un hermoso y lindo bebe…-les explico-ya llegamos…-anuncio al ver la gran casa blanca-

…

La verdad que no le veo sentido…-Saga, que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, de las sala de la "casa del bebe" estaba pensativo-

Yo tampoco pero, la verdad…ya ni que esforzarse pensando, ya conoces a Saori y su rarezas, mejor seguirle el juego por la paz…-comento Aioros-

Ya le di una vuelta a la casa y la verdad que si es una de lujo…-comento Milo, que venía junto al león-

Saben de lo único que no me agrada de esto, es el no poder ir a otro lugar- cometo Aioria-se me hace aburrido estar los diez días aquí en la casa o el jardín…-

El gato, tiene razón…además de que Alde y Docko se salvaron, los muy malditos nos dejaron-comento DM-

Ya que, DM, ellos no tienen la culpa de que les mandarán de misión a Brasil-defendió Mu-

Bueno y como a qué hora llegaran con los bebes?-pregunto Shura-

Ni los menciones que apenas y puedo con esa noticia…-hablo Kanon-yo que creí que suficiente, tuve con Sorrento y los demás…-

…

En otro lugar, exactamente en el cuarto piso…

Sabía que se enojarían…-Alde, suda frio- estoy seguro que me harán arrepentirme el no haberles dicho-

Como si con eso hubieses cambiado que Saori, los obligue hacer esto-dijo Docko, con tranquilidad, mientras se comía una bolsa de papas-lo que me intriga ahora es saber cómo es que Milo y Aioria, no se dieron cuenta que hay cuarto piso, si al entrar nosotros, se notaba claramente…-comento

Ilusiones?...-pregunto Alde-

Tal vez…-

…

Haber… cabellos de los once caballeros, un poco de maldad…inocencia…-la joven que antes había llevado a los caballeros al casa del bebe, se encontraba mesclado un monto de líquidos y demás cosas en unos tubos de ensayo-

Crees que funcione, mira que trato es trato y tú me ofreciste…-la diosa de la sabiduría fue cortada por la otra joven-

Ya…los sé y sabes que si este Realitín, tiene éxito, tus premios serán grandes…-

Si así es, no hay problema…y que tanto haces-pregunto al ver tan concentrada a la joven-

Jugando con la genética, la biología y otras cosas…-contesto con simpleza-los bebes que cuidaran tus dorados, son muy especiales…-

…

Me aburro…-por milésima vez se quejaba Aioria- que creen que las demore…?-

Me da igual, y tengo hambre…-se quejo Milo, ganándose una mirada de molestia de Camus-

No pueden callarse…-les reprendió el acuariano-

Uy que carácter…-Milo le miro con una sonrisa burlona-

Miren lo que hice…-Mu, llegaba con una jarra de limonada-

Espero esa cosa no tenga cosas raras, no quiero terminar como la vez pasada…-cometo un asustado Shaka-

Jajaja…aun recuerdo el ridículo que hicimos…jajaja-rio Afro junto a DM-

Ni me lo recuerdes…-Saga, se tapo la cara con la mano- me salió caro, tuve que pagarle los muebles a Mu-

Tuvimos…-corrigió Kanon-

Da lo mismo…-expreso Saga-

No, esta vez me asegure que fuera azúcar…-les dijo sonriendo inocente el lemuriano-

Si es así…-Shura, ayudo con los vasos al carnero- a beber sea dicho-

Estaban tomando del rico líquido, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió de improvisto, dejando ver así a un grupo de jóvenes que iban cargando cada una, un bebe con sus respectivas, pañaleras y mas cosa para un bebe…

Déjenlos en el sofá…-ordeno la pelirroja de lentes, Hana-ya pueden retirase…-las jóvenes cumplieron lo ordenado-como pueden ver estos son los bebes, a partir de ahora comienza su "misión", la cual consiste en diferentes etapas, la primera…-

Reconocer a nuestro bebe, cierto…-Mu, interrumpió a la pelirroja, la cual asintió-

Como lo supiste?-pregunto dudosa-

Desde que vi entrar a esas hermosuras, me di cuenta que cada uno tiene algo nuestro o mejor dicho son muy parecidos, así que supuse que deberíamos conocer a nuestro bebe…-explico ganándose una mirada de asombro de la joven y algunas de envidia, pues a partir de ese momento también comenzaba la competencia entre ellos, de quien sería el mejor padre y ganador-

Me sorprendes…bueno, como ya lo dijo su compañero, y las segunda parte … la descifraran…-dicho esto la joven salió como si nada dejando desconcertados a los once caballeros-

Que linduras…-Aioros, miraba de uno en uno- apuesto que este es de Mu- dijo señalan a un bebe, que al igual que el mencionado, tenia los puntitos característicos de los lemurianos y era de cabello lila-

Me sorprende, tu manera de darte cuenta de la cosas…-dijo de manera sarcástica Shura-

Hermano, cual crees que sea mío…?-Aioria se acerco al mayor- tu sabes como era de bebe, así que supongo…-

Es este…-le dijo señalando al bebe de ojos verdes y cabellos castaño-es idéntico a ti, solo que el color de cabello es distinto o puede ser este, que también es parecido…-comento al ver otro bebe de cabello castaño y ojos azules-puede ser mío o tuyo…-

Cual crees que sea el tuyo…-Saga y Kanon están en el mismo dilema, pues había dos bebes idénticos a ellos dos-

Da lo mismo, no?- pregunto Kanon, a lo que saga negó-

No, no da lo mismo estás hablando de un bebe, tu bebe…-aclaro saga-

Tienes razón…- ambos se pusieron a observar detenidamente a los pequeños-

Este es mío…-Afrodita se acerco a un bebe de cabellos celeste y ojos del mismo color- y este es tuyo…DM-agrego al ver al bebe de su compañero tirar del cabello de su bebe- aun recuerdo esto…-

Esos eran buenos, tiempos…-cometo un nostálgico DM-

Sí, claro, siempre me jalabas el cabello…y siempre supe que fue envidia…-comento Afro-

Este es más que obvio que es mío…-Shaka, miraba a un bebito rubio y de ojos azules- es igual de lindo que yo, a de llegar a ser un guapo hombre al igual que yo…-dijo mientras lo levantaba, haciendo llorar al bebe-

Shaka, un bebe es como un animalito, primero debes ganarte su confianza…sino no dejara de llorar-explico Mu que cargaba un alegre bebito-

Mmm…no lo sabía…haber, y como hago eso?-pregunto confundido, mientras picaba al bebe, en el cachecito-

Muy fácil y deja de picarlo que te va…-demasiado tarde, Shaka ahora era mordido por el bebe-

Suelta, suelta cosa…jajaja…no duele, al parecer no tiene…ah!…-grito al sentir como los dientecitos del bebe lo lastimaban- Mu, un bebe tiene colmillos?-pregunto entre asustado y sorprendido-

No, un bebe de esta edad tiene los dientes de conejo*, no colmillos…-explico-

Si, pues el mío si los tiene…-

Haber…-el Ariano, se acerco a comprobar lo dicho por su amigo-mmm…igual sigue siendo lindo-agrego al ver esos lindos colmillitos- el mío también los tiene…-agrego al ver a su bebe reír y mostrar dicho colmillitos-

Qué extraño…-susurro Shaka, para luego ver como Mu agitaba un juguete frete a su bebe y este sonreía

Ahora hazlo tu y veras, que pronto dejara de llorar cuando lo cargues…-

Gracias…-agradeció el rubio-

Milo jugaba ya con el bebe que había reconocido como el suyo, el cual reía con el mayor. Mientras Camus, miraba celoso, a su amigo llevarse bien con el bebe al igual que Aioros y Mu, pues él seguía tratando que el bebe dejara de llorar…

Shu…shu…-tranquilo…-le susurraba, pero nada que el bebe se callaba-

Debes ganarte su confianza, Camus-le aconsejo Aioros, que ayudaba a que su hermano hiciera lo mismo-

…-sin decir nada, Camus, obedeció al mayor-

***dientes de conejo: esa es la forma común o coloquial, en cómo le decimos a los dos primeros dientes que le sale a un bebe, los incisivos centrales.**

**N/A:**

**En este finc voy a desarrollar la competitividad del caballero de Acuario. Espero les gustes el capitulo, al igual que los "bebes"…jajaja…besos y gracias por leer!**


End file.
